


Running

by fangirls5ever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Knives, One-Shot, Running, Sasuke's thoughts from the massacre to when he left the village, Short, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts starting just before the massacre to when he left the village. One-shot.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel-mustard-chan-senpai-sensei-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=colonel-mustard-chan-senpai-sensei-sama).



For as long as Sasuke could remember, he had been running. Trying to catch up with his brother, the family prodigy, trying to make his father proud. He had the top scores in his classes, practiced endlessly, and yet he still could not reach his brother.  


And then he found his parents dead and Itachi standing over them, their blood still fresh and seeping into the floorboards. He ran again, only to be caught and told that he was not even worth the time to kill. He was not even worth the effort, but with practice, perhaps he could be.  


Sasuke woke with a new goal and a shattered heart, piecing himself back together as best he could. The village was quiet around him, people murmuring sympathies to one another but never approaching him. They didn't know what to say, what one _could _say after such a tragedy.  
__

____

And he had nothing to say to them.  


So he tried again to best his brother, reaching prodigious levels in his class, mastering different techniques and perfecting his work with knives. What had happened that night continued to haunt Sasuke, the words his brother had said the first thing he heard in the morning and the last thing he thought of at night.  


At first, he thought he was progressing. He was getting better, and soon, he would be able to avenge his family, his clan. He would kill Itachi for what he had done. He would win, and the world would again be righted. Finally, Sasuke could feel safe, could stop running.  


But then Naruto, the energetic misfit that he was, grew by leaps and bounds, improving so quickly that Sasuke's progress paled in comparison.  


It was then that he realized that he could never truly become better than Itachi. He could never avenge his people.  


Not if he stayed in the Hidden Leaf Village.  


He should have been shocked by the revelation, disturbed by the thoughts of leaving his teammates. But Sasuke took the news in stride, understanding that the outcome had always been inevitable. 

He had been running for as long as he could remember—it had been only a matter of time before he met the edge of the village and stepped into a different world, one far away from his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm not entirely sure why, but Sasuke is my favorite character from the Naruto series, and I really wanted to write a short piece describing some of his feelings.  
> If you see anything that is horribly incorrect, please feel free to comment and I'll try to fix it. (Please feel free to comment regardless, I really love getting feedback)  
> Again, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
